The primary objective of this project is to produce a truly innovative item of laboratory equipment- a mousefeeder for powdered feed which, for the first time, would permit accurate measurement of consumption and prevent spilling and soling of feed. This feeder would be durable, sanitizable,easy to handle and in every way meet or exceed standard requirements for laboratory mousefeeders. This feeder would be mass-manufacturable in an efficient, cost-effective manner and be priced competitively, appealing not only to those laboratories where precise measurement of consumption is critical, but to any researcher desiring the improved control of a superior feeder. Results of our Phase I effort indicate that the lambert Mousefeeder, developed and evaluated under Phase I, is the solution. There are three specific objectives of this Phase II effort: 1- To construct a beta version of the lambert Mousefeeder incorporating design improvements which address potential problems suggested by the Phase I study. a- To submit this version to a Design Test to determine the efficacy of the design improvements. b- To refine the design if indicated by the test, and then retest 2- To evaluate and demonstrate the reliability of the Lambert Mousefeeder under actual laboratory conditions using NTP protocol. 3- To develop a "Strategy for Commercialization". In Phase III, Lambert Associates will manufacture and market this innovative feeder, The design may also be adapted for use with other laboratory animals and for automated data collection.